Deluge
Appearance Deluge is average looking for a SeaWing. His tail is lightly chubby, reminscent of the powerful tail the SeaWings are known for. He has a very athletic build, with large broad shoulders, due to his many years of being on the swim team. His legs are very muscular and strong, showing he is in tip-top shape. Deluge is tall for a SeaWing, and he stares down on many. His main scales are a pale light blue accompanied with dark blue under scales. His fins and wing membrane are a light blue, that are only a tad darker than his scales. His fins are larger than normal and tend to flop over. They act much like hair, so he can do it in dos and stuff (such as a bun). The only thing that appears odd about Deluge is his orange photophores. This is a genetic mutation that runs in his family. He is quite proud of them and likes to flash him on and off (which causes him to say very strange things in Aquatic). His eyes are also the unusual orange color. He has a long snout that curves gently upwards, and it looks more RainWing-like than SeaWing-like. Deluge always has a smile painted on his face. Deluge sports large hipster glasses that frame his face quite nicely. He adores big sweatshirts, especially ones that say University of Nightcry on it. Deluge is very into school spirit. He always layers his clothes, especially in the winter. He has a mild obsession with sweatpants and wears them everywhere. He tends to wear more athletic gear. Personality Deluge is a very happy dragon. He is very optimistic and sees the good in everyone. He is very stable and rarely gets mad (unless someone calls him a girl, he will yell at you). He is seemingly always happy and smiling, with an almost extreme sunny disposition. He's one of those guys who pets every dog he walks by, and make a point to smile at strangers. He's very innocent, and he rarely gets into trouble. Deluge is fiercely loyal to his family and friends, and acts like a momma bear towards them. He generally is a loving dragon. Despite his naive tendencies, Deluge is pretty book smart and manages a 3.98 GPA (which he is very proud of). Deluge has a gift for public speaking and is also on the debate team. He is a very social dragon and is very likable. In his free time, he loves to knit and makes beautiful, fuzzy scarves for his girlfriend, Opulent. History *middle-class family in east nightcry *went to a public school *actually kind of popular *came out as lesbian- dragons hated deluge *always kind of insecure with body *hated being called female *finally came out to family as trans *very supportive *he feels he is very lucky to have a supportive family who loves him *came out to friends *some left, but supportive ones stayed *kept his name, because it was already masculine sounding (which he loves) *was accepted into university of nightcry *joined the swim team and debate club *wants to run for office some day *met opulent on the debate club *it was kind of cliche, she dropped her books, he picked them up *quickly became besties *eventually fell in love *deluge hopes their endgame *currently works at dragonbucks to help with bills Relationships opulent: he loves her with all his heart. eventually hopes they'll be mates and live in a fancy house together family: his family has been very supportive of him. he loves them very much, and he knows he is very lucky to have them. Trivia *deluge means a flood *basically it Gallery Deluge Gift.png|Deluge by Atlantic the SeaWing THANK YOU SM! Category:Content (Abstrxcted) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:Occupation (Student) Category:LGBT+